Tiempo congelado
by Wildest Stories
Summary: Serie de viñetas conectadas entre sí. Tadashi recurre a ayudar al profesor Callaghan, pero las cosas no resultan tal y como esperaba. Posible Tadelsa
1. 1 Girar de manecillas

**Disclaimer: Frozen y Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen, creo que ambas pertenecen a Disney. Así que sus personajes tampoco son de mi propiedad, solo los utilizo para escribir este fic.**

 _El pasar del tiempo es casi imperceptible_

* * *

 **Girar de manecillas**

— ¡Fuego! — Era todo lo que Tadashi podía escuchar. La gente corría en diferentes direcciones huyendo del incendio que había iniciado sin razón aparente. Gritos, eso era todo lo que conseguía escuchar.

— ¿Todos salieron? — Preguntó alguien. Tadashi giró en todas direcciones tratando de localizar a su tía y a sus amigos, le tranquilizaba saber que su hermano menor se hallara con él. Faltaba el profesor Callaghan.

Dio un paso adelante dispuesto a ir a auxiliar a su profesor favorito, alguien lo detuvo del brazo.

— Tadashi, no vayas. — Pidió con voz suplicante Hiro. Él prometió que volvería y la presto su cachucha a su hermano.

— Volveré pronto. — Dijo. _Jamás hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir._

Hiro trató de insistir, pero el mayor de los Hamada ya se había adentrado al edificio en llamas.

Dentro del lugar, los diferentes inventos ardían en llamas. El humo era presente en cada rincón y le costaba respirar, entonces lo vio.

El profesor Callaghan no estaba en peligro tal y como todos suponían. Había tomado el experimento de Hiro, aquello del incendio solo era una especie de distracción, así nadie impediría el robo, pero allí estaba él no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

— ¡Deje eso, no es suyo! — En ese momento todo cobraba sentido, no había permitido que Hiro vendiera su invento para así él perder tomarlo, el porque no importaba, pero sabía que debía detenerlo.

Actuar por instinto es un error que las personas cometen continuamente. Un científico debe tomar en cuenta varios factores antes de actuar, cosa que Tadashi no había hecho. Callaghan manipulaba los microbots.

Fue muy rápido, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Fue empujado por los microbots, los cuales seguían las órdenes del profesor.

— Profesor Callaghan, ¿Por qué hace todo esto? — Cuestionó Tadashi. Callaghan no se consideraba mala persona, tan solo quería vengarse del hombre que le arrebató a su hija, Tadashi no tenía la culpa, pero cometió un grave error: Se había involucrado.

Tadashi era uno de sus mejores alumnos, sin embargo no podía arriesgarse a dejar testigos de lo sucedido. Volvió a golpearlo con los microbots.

Voló por los aires y cayó dentro de un experimento, o eso parecía ser. Su cabeza dolía y lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue un par de manecillas girando rápidamente.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

¡Hola fanfictioners!

Soy Wildy y aquí traigo una nueva historia compuesta de pequeñas viñetas. Posiblemente esta historia sea Tadelsa, pero aún no estoy muy segura. Todos los capítulos serán cortos y no sé exactamente cuántos serán. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo muchas gracias por leer.


	2. El trato

**Disclaimer: Frozen & Big Hero Six; así como sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, si me pertenecieran sería millonaria e iría todos los días a Disneyland, pero desafortunadamente no soy dueña ni siquiera de un cabello de Elsa, así que solo utilizo los personajes y los universos en que se desarrollan las películas para divertirme y entretener a quienes leen esto.**

 _La fantasía en ocasiones se vuelve realidad_

 _y la realidad fantasía._

* * *

 **El trato**

Despertar en una playa es extraño, mucho más si lo último que recuerdas es haber estado dentro de una convención de ciencias. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Su cabeza palpitaba, Tadashi vio a su alrededor una máquina destruida, algunos pedazos posiblemente habían terminado perdidos en algún lugar del mar, pero quien realmente estaba perdido era él.

¿Era una broma?, no, eso no podía ser posible. Dio vueltas en su lugar tratando de reconocer el sitio en donde estaba, era extraño ya que a lo lejos se veía un castillo.

— Esto es un sueño, sigo dormido. — Se dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Se pellizco uno de sus brazos y solo un grito agudo debido al dolor. — No puede ser verdad.

El sonido de un caballo acercarse lo alertó. — ¿Caballos?, ¿Por qué un caballo? — Sentía que estaba enloqueciendo, su cabeza no dejaba de darle malestar. Definívamente no estaba en San Franstokyo, según parecía no era un sueño, entonces ¿Qué era?

Un caballo color crema estuvo casi frente a él y sobre el cuadrúpedo se encontraba un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos. El recién llegado observó los restos metálicos y luego sus orbes esmeralda se enfocaron en él.

— ¿Quién eres? — Su voz era autoritaria, tanto que Tadashi se sintió temblar, ¿Qué explicación podría dar cuando ni siquiera él sabía lo que había ocurrido?

— Soy Tadashi. — Respondió. —, disculpe, ¿Podría decirme dónde estoy? — Preguntó. El hombre comenzó a reír de forma oscura y después sonrió con arrogancia.

— Si trata de tomarme el pelo, pierde su tiempo. — Era evidente que Tadashi no era de por allí, sus ojos rasgados lo delataban. —, no sé quién seas ni que te propongas, pero más te vale que no provoques problemas.

— No sé cómo es que llegue aquí. — Admitió Tadashi. —, no sé dónde estoy y no sé cómo volver a casa.

— Estas en las Islas del Sur. — Dijo el pelirrojo después de haber puesto los ojos en blanco con fastidio. —, si no eres de por aquí solo hay una forma de llegar y es por allí. — Dijo señalando el mar. Tadashi lo miró confundido. — Es una isla, genio. — Dijo con sarcasmo.

El pelirrojo observó con curiosidad los restos de lo que Tadashi llamaba _La cosa rara que posiblemente me trabo hasta aquí._

 _—_ No sé qué planees hacer con todo eso, pero te lo advierto _ojitos_ la brujería es un crimen, de los más graves que existe. — Tadashi lo miró con una ceja alzada, ¿Brujería?, ¿Dónde estaban, en la Edad Media?

— Escucha, no sé quién seas, pero la magia no existe. — Dijo Tadashi.

— Escúchame bien quién quiera que seas, no me faltes al respeto de esa manera soy el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del sur así que mientras estés aquí debes respetarme. — El pelirrojo no era agradable, pero sí que atemorizaba a Tadashi. —, ¿Trabajas para ella cierto? ¡Eres cómplice de la bruja de Arendelle?

Tadashi estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo había terminado involucrado en todo esto?

— No creo en la magia, así que tampoco soy cómplice de esa supuesta bruja. — Dijo el peli negro.

— Nadie que no sea aliado de esa mujer no teme a la magia, así que si no quieres que te arreste por brujería debes probar que no eres aliado de esa mujer. — Dijo Hans.

— Lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, solo quiero volver a casa. — Dijo Tadashi.

— Si te deshaces de la bruja de Arendelle, así todos podremos estar en paz finalmente y luego yo te ayudaré a volver a casa. — Dijo él. — Te doy mi palabra.

Posiblemente el supuesto Príncipe tenía un trastorno en la cabeza, seguramente la supuesta bruja no existía y todo era producto de su dañada mente, sería fácil convencerlo de haber matado a una mujer que ni siquiera existía.


	3. Primera impresión

**Disclaimer: Frozen y Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen ambos pertenecen a la franquicia de Disney. Por que si, al menos una parte de Marvel es de disney.**

* * *

 **III**

2 semanas en barco. ¡Dos semanas!, realmente seguía en que clase de mundo medieval paralelo se encontraba, pero aún trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que todo era un sueño; tenía que ser un sueño. Uno del cual tenía que despertar por si acaso lo del asunto de su profesor malvado era real, ya que si eso si paso tenía que advertirles a todos.

Pero realmente había estado en un barco por 2 semanas.

Después hizo algo _tonto_ sin pensar. Si todo el asunto de la _bruja malvada congela personas_ era cierto y no un producto de su imaginación o creación de la mente perturbada de un Príncipe probablemente mal de la cabeza, en caso de que aquello fuera real lo más tonto que podía hacer era el preguntar a la primera persona que viera por aquella _hechicera._

 _Fue arrestado_ minutos después de hacerle esa pregunta al que parecía ser una especie de policía de 3 siglos pasados aproximadamente. Y entonces la vio a ella.

Jamás había visto a una chica tan hermosa y su color de cabello era tan _único_ de donde el era las chicas solo podían obtener un tono similar con tintes y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se acercarían a lo hermoso del cabello de la joven que lo miraba fijamente.

— ¿Vienes de las islas del Sur? — Cuestionó la misteriosa mujer. Posiblemente dedujo aquello gracias a las vestimentas que le había proporcionado el tal Príncipe Hans. Tadashi no podía siquiera separar los labios para intentar formular una sola palabra, estaba demasiado embelesado con la belleza de la joven frente a él.

Un guardia lo golpeo levemente para hacerlo reaccionar.

— La Reina te ha hecho una pregunta. — ¿Reina?, lo que le faltaba, otro "miembro de la realeza", ¿Estaría igual de trastornado que el pelirrojo?

— No. — Respondío Tadashi — Es decir, si. — Ella alzó una de sus cejas confundida —, Si estuve allí, subí a un barco para viajes desde aquel lugar hasta acá, pero no soy de allí, créame que no conozco el lugar.

— Entonces, ¿De donde eres? — Cuestionó ella. ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿"Soy de San Fransokyo"? Seguro si hacía eso ella lo tacharía de demente, quizá un demente peligroso y lo mandaría a lo que fuese que existiera en ese entonces parecido a una cárcel, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no estar atrapado en la edad media, porque de ser así seguramente lo enviarían a una de esas macabras cosas para torturar gente.

— Escuche, yo... — Tadashi entro en pánico. Y lo más inteligente que podía hacer en ese momento era: Correr. Golpeó con su codo el vientre del guardia y por consecuencia este lo soltó. Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, estaba por llegar a la puerta (En donde lo más probable era que una docena de guardias lo esperara para detenerlo), pero entonces se detuvo al ver algo que parecía sacado de una novela de fantasía o quizá ciencia ficción.

La puerta se cubrió por una gruesa capa de hielo de repente. Se giró y allí estaba la Reina con un brazo alzado hacía la salida.

— Lo voy a repetir una sola vez, ¿De donde vienes y que es lo que quieres? — Preguntó la Reina Elsa. Tadashi sentía que se desmoronaría en ese momento, a quien debía asesinar para lograr volver a casa, ¿Era a aquella joven con apariencia de ángel?

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Tercera viñeta lista. Se que fue mucha la demora para un capitulo tan corto, pero realmente no se me ocurría el como escribir el primer encuentro de estos dos. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar y quiero agradecer a las personas que han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos, a las que les dan follow y a las sexys personas que dejan reviews.

 **Reviews:**

 **Luz Nocturna:** Ya le seguí ;)

 **Pitapafrita:** Me alegra que el destino el fanfiction te hayan traído hasta aquí. Generalmente cuando yo busco algo en ff con los filtros me sale algo completamente opuesto a lo que buscaba, probablemente porque necesito practica en eso de explorar . Espero que hayas disfrutado esta pequeña viñeta, espero leerte mas por aquí ;) Ciertamente me haz hecho muy feliz con tu review

 **Ladi Jupiter:** ¡Hola! Bueno, espero no decepcionarte con este fic. Muchísimas gracias por leerlo y darle una oportunidad.

 **MissManga19:** ¡Hola! Bueno, muchisimas gracias por pasarte por aquí lamento haberte hecho esperar mucho. Enserio tienes que ver Big Hero 6, incluso si no te gusta marvel o algo, de hecho yo no sabia que era de Marvel cuando fui a verla xD pero si, la pelicula es hermosa. En cuanto a Hans lo que te diré es que tendrá muy poca participación en el fic, y pues pronto veremos como nuestro Tadashi intenta adaptarse a ese mundo sin tecnología tan avanzada. Nos leemos linda.


End file.
